


was it worth it?

by Aliensandcryptids



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Mention of Jesse, Mention of Joel, Rewrite, mention of Dina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliensandcryptids/pseuds/Aliensandcryptids
Summary: Ellie's hunt for Abby comes to an end
Kudos: 5





	was it worth it?

**Author's Note:**

> Another rewrite!!

Eliie panted as she stared at the ground beneath her. The waves pelted her ankles, sending stinging saltwater into old wounds. The clouds were still grey and gloomy, leaving a sinister and dark aura. Below her was a body, the body of the woman who taken so much from her, who she had spent months chasing. Abby. Her once shining blue eyes now seemed to dull as they stared up at nothing, her short, dirty hair seemed to move with evey push and pull of the tide. Ellie could already see a purple mark forming on Abby's throat from where she had choked her. 

She sat down in the water, taking slow, shallow breaths. She thought about everything she had been through to get where she was. She thought about Dina, who had begged her to stay, who wanted nothing more than to just be with Ellie and lay by her side with JJ.

𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘵

She thought about Jessie, who had been shot and killed while trying to protect her. She thought about Joel, the reason why she tracked Abby for so long. His face still haunted her dreams.

A quiet groan caused her to jump. She looked in the boat and saw the boy Abby had been traveling with. 𝘓𝘦𝘷, she remembered, 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦'𝘴 𝘓𝘦𝘷

She remembered how Abby held him while she walked to the boat, how protective she was over him. It reminded her of Joel.

The thought almost made her want to throw up. She sighed as she sat back down again. The waves continued to crash as the wind whipped around her. It almost seemed to whisper:

"Was it worth it?"

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/christhecryptid?s=09)
> 
> And [Tumblr](http://christhegayalien.tumblr.com)


End file.
